


Battle Scars among other gem ailments....

by Gayyams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Bunch of parodies now, Gemwatch AU, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams
Summary: A bunch of sad Gemwatch headcanons, happy Gemwatch headcanons, and parodies!





	1. The premise

We... were the Watching Gems.  
We'd always save the day.  
And if you thought we couldn't,  
We'd always find a way.  
That's why the people of this world believed in  
Sandstone, Pietersite, and Smoky Quartz  
and Efi!

 

Nearly 20 earth years ago, Homeworld had set its eyes on a small, watery planet called Earth. To better defeat the inhabitants, Homeworld created Omnics, a race of gem monster that could be tamed by gems and used for combat. The Omnics were successful in trial tests, but a certain few got too close to their handlers and reformed into more normal looking gems. Homeworld did not like this, and thusly created Gemwatch to track down and eliminate those Omnics that reformed. Gemwatch did its duty well, and had found most of the reformed Omnics before it was taken down by Homeworld for having opinions on the matter other than seek and destroy. 

But it seemed that two members of Gemwatch had helped a reformed Omnic escape; the Omnic being called Smoky Quartz and the Gemwatch gems Pietersite and Onyx. Smoky Quartz, after having a spiritual revalation from the kindness of his friends, vowed to free the Omnics from their imprisonment as savage animals. Thusly, under Smoky Quartz, Pietersite, and Onyx's command, Gemwatch was founded once more under the noses of Homeworld, which earned the nickname Talon for their brutality. Many gems joined, and so did a few rescued reformed Omnics. The reformed Omnics gathered under Smoky Quartz alone to learn from what he had discovered, leading many to become the gem quivalent of monks. The gems under Pietersite and Onyx fought underground battles against Talon to save more Omnics and stop Talon from abusing its power. 

But halfway into the revolution, a hard blow was dealt to the relationship between Pietersite and Onyx, causing Gemwatch to split in half into Gemwatch and Crystalwatch. Crystalwatch stayed on the Talon homeworld to continue the fight there, while Gemwatch was sent to Earth to battle there. Most of those under Smoky Quartz, including the man himself, went to Earth aswell. It is unknown what happened to Crystalwatch on the Talon-controlled homeworld, but it was assumed by Gemwatch that they fell and the members brainwashed into becoming the lapdogs of Talon. 

On Earth, Smoky Quartz built a base in a mountain near Beach City. Within Beach City, Smoky Quartz found himself falling for a human woman named Gabrielle Odawe Oladele. While with her, Smoky Quartz found himself a father of one Efi Oladele. The child was half-gem and half-human, and Smoky Quartz loved her very much. That is, until something happened, causing Smoky Quartz to disappear as soon as he had come to terms with his life on Earth.

He left behind one monk, the rest having fled to other planets or even back to Talon. This one monk, Cerussite, and the remaining Gemwatch members that hadn't defected or died, sculpted the outside of the mountain base into the face and body of Smoky Quartz, making it more temple than base. Around this time, Pietersite, the last remaining leader of the once-great Gemwatch, disappeared. Just as Smoky Quartz had. This was the final blow that broke apart Gemwatch. Only the bare few stayed in Beach City to care for the Crystal Temple and Efi, the rest scattering to the winds...

Today is the 13th anniversary of when Smoky Quartz had left, and it seems that Talon has its eyes on Earth once again...

 

Extra:

\- Omnics are much like corrupted gems, except that they can keep a gemlike form as long as they focus. This is quite hard for more wild gems and only those taught by Smoky Quartz himself were ever able to consistantly keep this form. But under duress, a SQ monk may revert to their true form. In this form, they slaughter and destroy without reprise. They must be calmed back down slowly by a gem matching their colour.  
\- Crystalwatch was more or less absorbed by Homeworld/Talon. Ex-agents of Crystalwatch are now Homeworld agents in most cases.  
\- Gemwatch is d e a d. Very few remain, and even those are hermitlike or alone.


	2. Who is Who

Cerussite (Tekhartha Zenyatta) {Gemwatch}  
\- gem on forehead   
\- more or less Pearl

Sandstone (Jesse McCree) {Gemwatch}  
\- Lower stomach gem (kinda like a belt buckle)  
\- Amethyst 

Blue Lightning Opal (Hanzo Shimada) {Previously Talon}  
\- Right tiddy gem  
\- Lapis 

Pietersite (Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison) {Previously Gemwatch}  
\- upper chest gem  
\- a combination Rose Quartz-Garnet 

Benitoite (Mei-Ling Zhou) {Gemwatch}  
\- shoulder gem   
\- not really any character. Only mom.

Half-Smoky Quartz (Efi Oladele) {Gemwatch}  
\- lower neck gem  
\- Steven!!!

Spinel (Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix) {Talon}  
\- Back gem   
\- Peridot minus the coming over to the other side

Jasper (Zarya) {Talon}  
\- nose gem  
\- Jasper. But jasper.

Serpentine (Genji Shimada) {Gemwatch}  
\- lower back gem  
\- another father but is also a son

Gem Lion (Orisa) {Gemwatch}  
\- chest gem  
\- crystal lion!!

Fire Agate (Jamison Fawkes) {no one, ever}  
\- Left Hand gem  
\- just some hermit

Iolite (Sombra) 

Nephrite Jade (Mako Rutledge) {is junkrat a team}  
\- Tum gem  
\- also not really a character from SU canon

Zircon (Symmetra) {Talon}  
\- Left Palm gem  
\- blue pearl??? Yes.

Onyx (Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes) {Previously Gemwatch, Talon}  
\- left thigh gem  
\- : ) betrayal

Smoky Quartz (Tekhartha Mondatta)   
\- lower neck gem  
\- Rose Quartz probably 

Moonstone (Reinhardt) {Gemwatch}  
\- upper chest gem  
\- ULTIMATE DAD

Morganite (Hana "D.va" Song) {Gemwatch}  
\- lower hip gem  
\- second amethyst

Gabrielle Odawe-Oladele (Gabrielle Odawe) {humans}  
\- no gem :)  
\- stevens dad

Chalcedony (Lena "Tracer" Oxton) {Gemwatch}  
\- chest gem  
\- a third amethyst siste r

Blue Anhydrite (Angela "Mercy" Zeigler) {Gemwatch}  
\- back of neck gem  
\- a mix of pearl and lapis

Feldspar (Bastion) {Previous Talon, Gemwatch}  
\- gem in place of an eye  
\- friendly gem monster!!!!

Pallasite (Winston) {Previously Talon, Gemwatch}  
\- left chest gem  
\- weird animal-like gem


	3. Battle Scars

Efi: This is the story of a dreamer,  
Pietersite: a soldier,  
Cerussite: With the weight of the world upon his shoulders,  
Efi: Whose got a little room to grow,  
Pietersite: Better days are near,  
Cerussite: Hope is so much stronger than fear,

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

Sandstone: This is an anthem for the homesick,  
Opal: for the beaten,  
Sandstone: The lost,  
Opal: the broke,  
Sandstone: the defeated.  
Opal: A song for the heartsick,  
Sandstone: for the standbys,  
Cerussite and Efi: Living life in the shadow of a goodbye.

Efi: Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
Efi: We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.  
Efi: You're stuck on the ground,  
Efi and Smoky Quartz: Got lost, can't be found.  
Efi: Just remember that you're still alive.

Pietersite: I'll carry you home.  
Cerussite: No, you're not alone.  
Sandstone: Keep marching on,  
Opal: This is worth fighting for,  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.  
Opal: You've had enough,  
Sandstone: But just don't give up.  
Pietersite: Stick to your guns,  
Cerussite: You are worth fighting for.  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.

Smoky Quartz: Keep marching on.

Pietersite: This is a call to the soldiers,  
Sandstone: the fighters,  
Efi: The young, the innocent, and righteous.  
Efi: We've got a little room to grow.  
Sandstone: Better days are near,  
Pietersite: Hope is so much stronger than fear.

Fire Agate: So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.  
Efi: We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.  
Fire Agate: You can light up the dark,  
Fire Agate: There's a fire in your heart!  
Efi: Burning brighter than ever before!!

Pietersite: I'll carry you home.  
Cerussite: No, you're not alone.  
Sandstone: Keep marching on,  
Opal: This is worth fighting for,  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.  
Opal: You've had enough,  
Sandstone: But just don't give up.  
Pietersite: Stick to your guns,  
Cerussite: You are worth fighting for.  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.

Smoky Quartz: Keep marching on.

Crysophrase: On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Pietersite: Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Cerussite: Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Sandstone: Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
Efi and Smoky Quartz: They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
Sandstone: They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Pietersite and Sandstone: Left, right, left, right,  
Crysophrase: Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
Efi: This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Pietersite: Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Sandstone: Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Cerussite: Do you even remember who you were back then?  
Opal: What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
Cerussite: What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Pietersite: Don't stop, march on.

Efi: Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
Efi: We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.  
Efi: You're stuck on the ground,  
Efi and Smoky Quartz: Got lost, can't be found.  
Efi: Just remember that you're still alive.

Smoky Quartz: Keep marching on.

Pietersite: I'll carry you home.  
Cerussite: No, you're not alone.  
Sandstone: Keep marching on,  
Opal: This is worth fighting for,  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.  
Opal: You've had enough,  
Sandstone: But just don't give up.  
Pietersite: Stick to your guns,  
Cerussite: You are worth fighting for.  
Serpentine: You know we've all got battle scars.

Smoky Quartz: Keep marching on.

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh

Smoky Quartz: Keep marching on.

Crysophrase: This is a picture of the truth, this is life in real time  
Crysophrase: Say all the words we always wanted but never made them rhyme  
Smoky Quartz: This is the way that she looked, this is what I believe  
Smoky Quartz: This is the way that its been and always will be  
Cerussite: The war that was raging inside of me  
Cerussite: When I told you all that i was fine  
Sandstone: You taught me never underestimate the power  
Sandstone: Of ten thousand hearts that are beating in time  
Opal: For everyone still holding on  
Opal: To all the things they fucked up and all the people they did wrong  
Crysophrase: And all the songs they never sang and our story is still the same  
All but Efi: (we've been holding it in so long x4)

Cerussite: So hallelujah amen  
Cerussite: Holy whatever bless your soul  
Crysophrase: Because these are the words that set up the verses  
Crysophrase: That let us free ourselves through rock and roll  
Crysophrase: And this is music  
Sandstone: This is spirit  
Sandstone: This is passion if you let yourself hear it  
Opal: Because theres mercy in the verse  
Opal: And a story in the chorus  
Pietersite: And a bridge getting us across the sea of doubt before us  
Crysophrase: So its all mapped perfectly in music  
All but Efi and Smoky Quartz: Just save us  
Crysophrase: Spinning our soundtracks  
Jasper: More beautiful chaos!  
Opal: Imperfect existence  
Sandstone: Grab it and own it  
Cerussite: And i swear to god that all in that moment  
Pietersite: Ill take every picture of your perfect life  
Fire Agate: And you can splatter it with colour and the paint will dry  
Sandstone: You can throw it in the air and you can watch it fly  
Cerussite: And for just one last time squeeze it very very tight

Smoky Quartz: And let it go.


	4. Dear Efi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on I Know Im A Wolf by Young Heretics

Dear Efi, my heart is getting weak chasing you  
The sand beaches wouldn't seem so big if you knew  
That this blood on my teeth, it is very very new   
And I've attacked you once, but you're my last hope  
So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me

Efi, my claws are sharp now so do be careful  
I could keep you safe as long as you can just try to be brave  
Yes I know I'm an Omnic, and I've been known to kill  
But the rest of my people, I have left them behind  
And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been trained to kill  
But the thought of hurting you, it is making me ill  
So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me

So Efi, please stop looking the other way  
It's cold out there, so why not stay here  
In my arms


	5. Sad Cerussite (Zenyatta) Headcanons 1

He was the last person to ever see Smoky Quartz before he vanished

He attempted to fuse with Serpentine once, but the result was violent enough that Sandstone had to force them apart. Cerussite never again attempted fusion.

He is very jealous of the multiple successful Serpentine-Sandstone fusions, but hides it beneath a mask of joy. 

He hasnt entered the temple since Pietersite left. It hurts to even look at it.

He has the hugest crush on Sandstone and Pietersite, but has never acted on these emotions. Instead, he covers them up with a platonic love for everyone.


	6. Efi Oladele 1

She can remember her dads smile, but nothing else.

She oftentimes confuses Cerussite's smile for her dads.

She can produce tools from her gem like her father, but unlike her father she hasn't mastered or even began to attempt it.

She is the only one that, when fused with Cerussite, can control him.

Since she is both human and Omnic, she can tame any and all Omnics easily. 

She brushes Orisa at least three times a day.

She misses her dad but would never say it out loud. 

She thinks of Serpentine and Sandstone as big brothers, while Cerussite and Pietersite are more fatherly figures. 

She is literally the nicest lil' girl you will ever meet.


End file.
